Red Flash
by narubleone
Summary: In the final battle between Naruto and Sasuke, both are on the verge of death. Kyubi refuses to be killed like this, so he transports his Container to another world, to have a second chance at life. No pairings. shounen ai
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke back-flipped and landed on a jagged rock. He then jumped back up to punch Naruto in the face, hard. He crashed into several rocks. Naruto jumped up and started to run, mirroring Sasuke. Sasuke then punched him again so he flew into the fence with a grunt. Sasuke began to repeatedly punch Naruto, as though he was a punching bag.

With a kick, Naruto freed himself and began to attack Sasuke again. Naruto then sent some Kage Bunshin to attack Sasuke. It was from pure rage he found the will to do this this.

Several punches, kicks, and spins later Sasuke defeated all the shadow clones. "Teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Yelled Sasuke while a huge fireball came from his mouth. He suddenly heard chirping noises. Sasuke had powered up his Chidori and was no longer holding back. Naruto formed his Rasengan, deciding to end it for all, thinking about how this started in the first place.

FLASHBACK

Naruto had finally learnt how to summon Kyubbi, with the help of Killer Bee. He had only just managed to escape from Madara, when killer bee had taken the blow for him. It was obvious they were losing, Naruto saw Hinata, Kiba and Shino on the ground with blood everywhere. "No," Naruto whispered. He looked around and found Sakura , he ran to her and dropped to his knees, "Not you as well!" Naruto was paralysed, "No, this wasn't happening," he thought, he promised he'd protect the village and his friends, but he'd failed! He shut his eyes as tears began to form. Sakura was like a sister. "Only if Sasuke hadn't left!" he muttered. He turned to see Team 10, lying together as if they were sleeping only they weren't. It was a massacre, there was blood and cut limbs everywhere. He couldn't recognise konoha anymore. There was a large hole instead of buildings. He heard a cough, Naruto ran towards it, glad that someone was alive. He got there and shouted, "Kakashi-sensei," his mask was torn off showing his face, there was blood coming out of his chest Naruto didn't notice anything as he ran to his sensei's side. "N-naruto yo-you," he coughed as more blood came out of his mouth.

Tears were freely falling from Naruto's face now, "Don't die, no, don't leave me!"

"N-naruto, I a-am very p-pr-proud of you, y-your f-fa-father would be h-happy," Kakashi closed his eyes and didn't move.

"Nooooooooo," naruto screamed, heavy loud sobs hurting his chest. He was alone now, everyone he cared about were dead.

There was a chuckling , behind him. He turned, his eyes flickering from blue to red. There was Sasuke holding his sword. "ku kuku ku," Sasuke mocked him. Naruto screamed, "teme!" and leapt at Sasuke.

END FLASHBACK

Sasuke and Naruto were charging towards each other, with murder in their eyes.

'I can't stop!' Naruto realized in horror as his rasengan was going straight to Sasuke's chest. Sasuke was the only one left, his best friend, his comrade, even though he turned traitor.

The Chidori hit Naruto as well. They both fell, together.

Everything slowed. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each in realization, it was the end, for both of them.

Naruto struggled, kyubi couldn't heal him, the hit was too deep. "no, I cant die yet, Madara isn't dead yet, no," Naruto turned to face Sasuke, who was struggling as well.

As his vision began to fade, he whispered to Sasuke, "w-we both failed, huh…"

Sasuke gave a strangled cough, and replied, "Dobe…" he brought his hand to Naruto's hair and played with a few strands, he'd never noticed before, Naruto's hair was golden, like the sun.

As both of their visions faded, they her a loud roar and someone saying, "I won't die like this," and a red flash invaded their vision, before nothing.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun shined through the window, as morning crept up on the town. Outside, birds could be heard chirping, people could be heard moving towards their destinations.

Naruto opened his eyes, everything was blurry, there was a blob of bright orange above him. 'Am I in heaven?' he thought, 'if I am, it'd be cool, I love orange!'

"Hey…" The orange blob said.

Wait! It speaks! As everything became clearer, he realised that the orange blob was actually someone's hair. Brown concerned eyes came into view. 'He looks about my age, and come to think of it, this place looks like a room, so I must be alive…' Naruto concluded, as a little voice called out interrupting his thoughts, "Ichi-nii, is he alright?" A little brown haired twelve year old girl walked in with an apron on, followed by a black haired girl who looked the same age. 'Must be twins,' Naruto stared at the black haired girl, something stirred in his memory. 'Wait, black hair, black hair means Sasuke, oh no he isn't here,' Naruto looked around.

"Hey, stop moving, will ya!" The orange haired teen said, "you are going to open up your wounds!"

Naruto tried to speak, "S-Sasuke!" then everything returned to him, everyone was dead, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sai, and the village, it was destroyed, if it was destroyed, where the hell was he, "n-no e-everyone's dead!" everything was blurring, it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Wait a minute! Who died?" The orange haired teen asked. But Naruto couldn't breathe, let alone speak.

"Ichigo, I think he's going into shock!" The black haired girl shouted.

"What should I do" the orange haired teen called Ichigo shouted back.

The brown haired girl worriedly looked at Naruto, "Ichi-nii, dad said that you knock someone out if they go into shock!"

"Right Yuzu!" Ichigo looked determined as he came nearer.

Everything went black1

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was lying in the sewer. The cage was looming in front of him. But the fox wasn't there. Naruto panicked and said out loud, "Great, tell me I haven't accidentally released him or something!"

"No you haven't brat!" a tiny cute like voice said from inside the cage.

Naruto stepped forward almost nervously, as he peered into the cage, "Where are you?"

"Look down you idiot!" The child like voice came again.

Naruto looked down and tried not to laugh but a chuckle escaped, then full blown out laughter as he rolled on the floor. Kyuubi, the huge, monstrous, almighty, dangerous fox was only about five inches tall. He still had his nine tails, but it was miniature and tiny compared to his original size. "What happened to you?" Naruto finally got out.

"BE GREATFUL BRAT!" the child like voice screeched out, really loud that Naruto had to block his ears, "IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU WOLD BE DEAD!" the fox finished almost smugly at the end, proud as if he had done the impossible.

"Oh yeah! Where the hell did you send me? There is this strange orange haired guy, actually it's not strange, anyone with orangeiness is fine, and I think his twin sisters told me to knock me out!" Naruto continued.

"You are in another world," Kyuubi put it calmly.

"Yes, I know that alrea…" he stopped midword and turned to stare at the fox, "WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANOTHER WORLD! And What about Konoha and Sasuke!" He finished quietly looking glum.

"Oi! Brat! Listen!" Kyuubi continued, "You would automatically go back to Konoha as soon as my chakra is restored, which would be in a week, but there is a problem."

"What problem?" Naruto looked confused.

Kyuubi continued, "You might not end up in the same time, you might be hundred years in the past or hundred years in the future."

"Isn't that a good thing, I mean I could change things to make it better, I could stop everyone from being killed!" Naruto jumped excitedly.

"Or you might end up in the future and not be able to do anything!" Kyuubi.

"Oh!" naruto said, looking glum, he brightened up again as he thought o something, "So, where exactly are we?"

"We are in the town, I was raised in, you see I wasn't originally a fox, I was human, you wouldn't call it human, more like soul reaper!" Kyuubi said.

"YOU USED TO BE HUMAN!" Naruto stared at the fox surprised, "What the hell is a Soul Reaper?"

"You'll find out soon!" Kyuubi said, and a burst of red chakra surrounded naruto and disappeared.

"Oi, What did you do?" Naruto looked around, everything seemed clearer.

"I just gave you half of my power and now I can talk to you without you coming here!" Kyuubi walked further into the cage, "Can you change this place, I' m getting sick of this sewer, give me a garden with an apple tree!"

"How do I do that?" Naruto asked, all the information still sinking in

"Just think it!" the reply came.

Naruto closed his eyes and imagined green hills, with a soft breeze and some trees and flower beds along with birds.

He heard chirping, and opened his eyes, it was amazing, there were hills with flower beds, birds on the trees, it was refreshing and green, he turned to see kyuubi's cage, instead of bars they were rose vines, and there was even a garden in kyuubi's cage.

"Kit, I think you should go back now!" Kyuubi said as he settled down under his own tree and went to sleep.

Naruto's vision faded in to darkness.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Naruto opened his eyes only to close them again when the light burned his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.**

**Naruto felt someone prodding his right cheek. "Hey, you alive?"**

**'Stay calm … They'll leave you alone eventually …'**

**"You hope,"** the Kyuubi added.

Wait! You can talk to me?' Naruto asked.

"**Yeah. You better open your eyes kit. The orange head is going to leave a dent, with the way he's prodding your cheek!"**

Naruto opened his eyes, rubbed them and sat up. "Don't do that, you'll open your wounds!" the orange head exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm a fast healer!" Naruto replied calmly, but on the inside he was panicking, 'He must be okay since Kyuubi says so' he thought.

"**He wont harm you, kit. His chakra or reaitsu shows concern!" **Kyuubi's voice echoed in his head, Naruto winced, **"I'm going back to sleep, don't wake me up!" **Kyuubi's voice came again.

'Lazy fox,' Naruto rubbed his head as a huge headache formed.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Startled by his sudden concern, Naruto refocused his attention on the male, his eyes slightly wider than necessary. "I'm fine!" He replied hastily.

Naruto had almost forgotten about him.

"I'm Ichigo Kurusaki!" the orange head held out his hand.

Naruto stared his hand, almost lost in thought, then snapped out of it and said with a bright smile, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you."

Ichigo sweat dropped at the mood swings of the blonde. 'I wonder where he's from, he wears strange bright orange clothing.'

Ichigo got straight to the point and asked, "Where are you from?"

The blonde cheerfully replied, "I am from the Village hidden in the leaves, and I am going to become the best Hokage ever, Believe it!"

Ichigo thought for a moment, he didn't know any hidden village from the map, it probably must be a small town he didn't know, Ichigo left it at that, and what the hell is a Hokage? "Hey Naruto, I have to go to school, so you can stay here until you're better, this is my room, we're probably going to share, the little girls you saw earlier are my twin sisters, Karin and Yuzu. You can go to the kitchen downstairs and get something to eat. I am really late so I gotta run. Bye!" Ichigo finished in a rush and ran out of the door, the real reason he was running was because he sensed a hollow. Ichigo stepped out of his human body leaving Kon in his, and ordered, "Go to school and act normal!" He turned and jumped to the next building to find Rukia and Renji already there. "Let's go kill that arrancar!" They ran up to see Ulquiorra, disappear, appear behind Ichigo and slash him with his katana. "Ichigo Kurusaki, I will fight you a another day." he opened up a garganta and went through.

Renji and Rukia rushed up to Ichigo and dragged him up. "Guys don't worry I'm fine!"

"Like hell you are!" Rukia shouted at him and started to drag him to Uruhara's.

Renji just smirked and said, "Strawberry."

"Shut Up, Pineapple!" Ichigo shouted at him. They pushed the door open the to walk into a strange sight. Naruto, was sitting on one of the cushions eating ramen, and talking to Uruhara about some ninjas. Wait ninjas? They turned around when the door blasted open. Naruto shouted out smiling, "Hey Ichigo!"

All Ichigo could think about was, how on Earth, the boy he'd found bloodied and unconscious on the pavement could see soul reapers. When Ichigo looked at Naruto again, the blonde was eating his ramen happily as if nothing impossible had happened.

To be continued…

**I'm sorry I couldn't write more, I have so much school work. I might update weekly or any time at all. Thanks for the previous reviews. Please keep on reviewing if you want to know more about this story!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Ichigo looked questionably at him and then winced when he jostled his injury.

"Shut up you idiot," Rukia whacked him on the head, "stop moving, your wound will get worse!"

Renji smirked at Ichigo, then muttered, "Typical Strawberry, always injuring himself."

"Shut up Pineapple, it wasn't my fault," Ichigo retorted.

"Strawberry!"

"Pineapple!"

"Strawberry!"

"Pineapple!"

"Strawberry!"

"Shut up both of you!" Rukia screeched at them, and hit the both of them on the head.

They both muttered, "Ow…"

Naruto was staring at them curiously and Uruhara just waved his fan.

Suddenly the door burst open and in strode Uryu, Chad and Orihime. Uryu looked perfectly poised as always. Chad looked himself as possible, looming over everyone. Orihime, the usual jittery self. Orihime looked at Ichigo and immediately rushed forward to heal him, as she passed Naruto she smiled at him and said, "Hello Naruto-kun!"

Ichigo turned to Naruto and inquired, "You know Orihime?"

Naruto nodded at them and went back to slurping him Ramen. Ichigo was getting annoyed now, he didn't understand what was going on, just when he was about to explode from the silence, Rukia spoke up, "How exactly did you end up here?," she turned to Uruhara, "I thought normal civilians aren't able to see your shop, Uruhara-san."

Uruhara smiled his creepy smile and said, "Well, you wouldn't' exactly call Naruto-kun normal, after all he did break the illusion covering my shop."

"What!" Rukia shouted, "That's impossible, only someone with Captain level can actually break the whole illusion." They all went into defence mode thinking he was a threat.

"Maa Ma, don't worry everyone, Naruto-kun, couldn't hurt a fly!" Uruhara waved his fan looking cheerful, they all relaxed when they realised that Uruhara knew more of what was happening, but tensed up again when the loud blonde said pouting, "I could take out this whole city, if I wanted to!" And he stuck his hands up in the air.

Everyone looked at him disbelievingly. Naruto just shrugged and went back to eating his 5th bowl of ramen.

Uruhara's eyebrows were twitching, "Naruto-kun, you aren't making your situation any better. "

Naruto pouted childishly at Uruhara and said, "yeah yeah, old man!" He went back to his ramen.

Uruhara looked at Naruto, his eyebrows twitching even more, "I'm not old!" He crossed his arms.

Ichigo thought about it for a bit and said, "Well technically, what Naruto said is right, you did say you were a Captain in soul society like a thousand years ago…" he trailed off in thought. The rest of them nodded in agreement with Ichigo.

Uruhara looked at everyone, he looked hollowlike and had a dark aura sweeping around him.

The words, "I'M NOT OLD!" echoed around Kankura Town,

Miles away, a little boy asked his mother, "Mommy, what is that sound!"

Back in Uruhara's shop, everyone's years were blocked. There was long silence but it was ruined when Yoruichi walked in, smirked and said, "What did I miss?"

After a while Orihime stood up and said, I've finished healing you, Kurusaki-kun."

Ichigo got up as well, "Thanks, Orihime!"

Everyone gathered around Naruto and sat in a circle, they all looked at Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "There's no point in putting it off any longer, is there?"

They all nodded.

"Okay…" Naruto trailed off, starting his story.

To be continued…

**I'm so sorry it took so long and is very short, I have some exams coming up so I'm really busy but I'll try my best to update once a week!**

**Please review, and tell me on what I can improve on, or do to the story to make it better!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

FLASHBACK

Naruto stared in bewilderment, after Ichigo left the room. He didn't get half of what the orange haired teen was saying except for 'breakfast' and 'have to go…' One moment he was there and the next he wasn't.

Naruto took his chance to look at the room he was in, there was only one bed, the one he was lying on.

There was a study table with papers and books spread out messily. Naruto went and read one of the paper, question marks appearing over his head, he shook his head and held one of the papers. 'What the hell? What is biology and chemistry? Wait, He still goes to school? Aren't they supposed to graduate at 12 years old?' Naruto's head was aching with all the thoughts. "That's it!" he said out loud, he put the papers he was holding back on the table and moved as far away from the table as he could, and turned around to see a cupboard, there were toys stacked on the top, there was a faint rattling sound coming from the cupboard.

Naruto only heard it because of him having Kyuubi's powers and enhanced hearing. He approached the cupboard cautiously and opened the door slowly, taking a fighting stance. He jumped, when a tiny toy animal fly out of the cupboard crying anime tears and shouting, "Rukia-chan left me! Noooo!"

Naruto was getting a splitting headache now, he reached into his pouch, took two kunais and threw them at the toy. He had gotten the toys attention now, the toy was staring at him mouth open for a second then said angrily, "you aren't allowed to throw knives at poor innocent toys, and they are illegal!" the toy was trying to get out of the kunais holding him to the cupboard.

Naruto turned his head sharply to the toy and said, "what do you mean they are illegal, it is standard procedure for all ninjas to have them."

The toy was looking at him as if he was crazy, "Ninjas?"

Naruto cursed himself in head, he had forgotten he was in another world and this world might not have ninjas. He took the kunais off the toy and said threateningly, "If you scream again, you will be stuck to the cupboard for days, got that toy!"

"Oi! My name is the great and honourable Kon, don't call me toy!" the toy now called Kon shouted.

Just as Naruto was about shout back, there was a huge pressure pressing on him and everything was shaking. Naruto quickly brought his chakra out and wrapped himself and Kon around it, he didn't know how he did that but he did. It ended the pressure but everything was still shaking.

Naruto looked out of the window to see Ichigo wearing a death god costume and was floating on air, with another red headed guy and a short black haired girl who were wearing the same costume. Suddenly a weird guy with a white costume and a hole in his chest appeared cut Ichigo up with a sword, he suddenly realised that they were all holding swords. A huge black hole opened out of nowhere and the white clothed hair disappeared in it and it closed.

He looked behind him to see the toy curse and jump out of the window. Naruto looked up to see that the three of them were going to Ichigo.

Naruto shook his head and closed the curtain window and stared at the door, 'Great I'm hallucinating things now.'

"**Kit, it wasn't a hallucination, what happened was real!" **Kyuubi said, **"I think its time to visit an old friend."**

"What? Who?" Naruto thought.

"**His name is Uruhara Kisuke, we were friends a long time ago." **Kyuubi's voice wavered a bit.

Naruto was surprised, the Kyuubi sounded betrayed and slightly upset. "How do we find him and how did you meet him?" Naruto questioned.

"**It doesn't matter how I met him, it was a hundred years ago, follow my directions." **Kyuubi said, his tone still holding a hint of betrayal.

Naruto wisely kept quiet and jumped out of the window, following Kyuubi's directions. He stared in wonder at the moving boxes and the chatter of people, it was very peaceful and seemed like a really friendly community, he saw a woman help a little boy up from the floor. He felt a little angry and melancholy at how the villagers treated him, but put it away quickly, it wouldn't do to get revenge, he'll never get the Hokage position if he did that.

Thinking of revenge reminded him of Sasuke, his chest ached at the thought of the raven head, it was painful, his defection from Konoha. Naruto still remembered the hole he got from the chidori at the battle on the waterfall. He silently vowed in his mind, 'Next time Sasuke, I will not let you leave the village, I will help you defeating Danzou and I will make sure you know the truth about your brother!'

"**Kit, we are here, be cautious!" **Kyuubi interrupted his thoughts, Naruto looked up to see a blank space, no buildings.

"Uhh Kyuubi, where is it?" Naruto looked, it looked like a powerful genjutsu was put up. Naruto brought his chakra out and poked the invisible barrier covering whatever was inside. Naruto realised that the barrier was really easy to break, it was just like the genjutsu training Team 7 had. With the help of Kyuubi's chakra he brought out a huge amount of chakra and crashed it into the barrier, it fell at once.

Naruto looked to see a tall, powerful blonde haired man pointing a sword at him, a little girl was on his left and a little boy was on the right he was holding a bat. The blonde haired man was wearing a hat it covered half of his handsome face.

"**Show that you're not going to harm them!" **Kyuubi's voice said.

Naruto quickly put his hands up and said, "hello!" smiling brightly and trying to sound as peaceful as possible. Kyuubi sweat dropped at what Naruto was doing, so he leaked out some of his chakra. Uruhara's eyes widened in recognition, as he put his sword down..

"Hello, Naruto-kun!" Uruhara walked towards him and smiled creepily.

Naruto stuttered as he backed away," How do you know my name?"

Uruhara motioned towards the shop so they all started walking towards it and replied, "I knew your father of course!"

Naruto paled and shouted out, "you know who my father is?"

"What do you mean, didn't the Sandaime tell you?" Uruhara went and sat down on the cushions.

"How do you know old man Hokage, he's dead, and who's my father?" Naruto was getting really upset now, the third Hokage knew and didn't tell him when he had asked who his father was. His hopes were crushed each time he asked anyone if they knew who his parents were. 'Does that mean Kakashi-sensei and baa-chan know as well' he thought.

"Naruto-kun I know this because, the same thing happened to me, twice in fact, I walked into portals that were open to different worlds and ended up in Konoha." Uruhara said, but his face turned sad when he realised that the third was dead.

Naruto asked again, "Who is my father?"

"It was the Yondaime of course, Minato Namikaze, I must say that the resemblance is very obvious, I thought it was Minato standing when I first saw you, but your chakra felt different, then I realized that you must be his son." Uruhara noticed Naruto's faint breathing and paleness.

He quickly thought of something and made some ramen, he remembered that Minato liked ramen, his son might as well, he put the plate in front of Naruto, Naruto started eating slowly. Uruhara smiled and said, "Your father liked ramen as well!"

Naruto's eyes were misting over with tears, he tried his best to hold them in, he didn't want to cry in front of a stranger.

Naruto felt betrayed, 'why did he seal you in me, If I am his son.' he asked Kyuubi.

"**Kit, he didn't want to, he couldn't just ask for anyone else's kid, he wanted the villagers to think of you as a hero, not a demon" **Kyuubi said kindly.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Naruto asked Kyuubi his voice wavering from holding in his emotions.

"Naruto, it was all an act, I couldn't let Danzou and Madara find out that the possession jutsu on me stopped working. I never willingly attacked Konoha, it all that Madara bastards fault " Kyuubi paused, before continuing, "besides, I love Kisuke, I wouldn't want to upset him by killing Minato. He probably hates me, he thinks I killed all those civilians and Minato." Kyuubi sighed, quietened.

Naruto was surprised, Kyuubi loved Uruhara, he had to help somehow.

Naruto looked up to Uruhara's eyes after his mini conversation with Kyuubi, h didn't feel upset about his father anymore. Naruto spoke, "It wasn't Kyuubi's fault, he was being possessed."

Uruhara looked up with hope and was about to ask, but was interrupted by the shinnigami walking into the shop.

END FLASHBACK

I'm probably going to write another story about Uruhara meeting Kyuubi after I write the sequel for this story as well.

Don't worry this story isn't finished! I'll post next chapter next week!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ichigo stared, as he listened to the unbelievable story being told by the so called ninja. It was surreal, almost impossible to imagine. If he hadn't heard of Soul Society, he would have a hard time believing this.

'He must be lying,' Ichigo thought, he tried to feel the blonde's reaitsu, but instead he felt the a complete different power, not one but two. 'One them must be Kyuubi's' the power was stifling, so Ichigo stopped looking for reaitsu and went back to listening to the orange clad ninja's tale of Villages? Fire Country? Nine tailed foxes? And Kyuubi was this fox?

Last thing he heard was that Kyuubi was Uruhara's lover, it would be disgusting if Uruhara had a fox for a lover, knowing him that wouldn't be surprising What Ichigo found most surprising was that Uruhara didn't like Women, Ichigo couldn't care less about it.

He stared at Naruto's face as he was talking, his face was open and honest, he displayed his emotions openly, unlike Ichigo who wore a continuous frown on his face. But there was a strange kind of grief in those ocean blue eyes, as if he had suffered great loss, then Ichigo suddenly remembered, the ninja had cried out that everyone was dead, before they had to knock him out.

Ichigo suddenly had a new found respect for the orange clad ninja, for how he dealt with the loss, he had just put on a mask of happiness so he doesn't affect others, even Ichigo couldn't do that, he hid by frowns, they were both similar in many ways.

Ichigo went back to paying attention as Naruto started to say something else, "Kyuubi said that I would automatically be sent back to Konoha in a week, as soon as he gets all his chakra back," he scratched his head and tilted it to the side, deciding weather to tell them or not, he nodded to himself as he came to a decision and spoke out loud, "The problem is that I have a high chance of ending up in my past self's body, Kyuubi did say that I should keep my abilities and memories."

Rukia was amazed, time travel, was possible, it was unimaginable.

Naruto was felling sympathetic, he had gotten attached to the shopkeeper and the fox, and felt great sadness for them, never being able to meet again. It was bittersweet.

Before Naruto could sink into more depressing thoughts, Uruhara spoke up, "I have been researching a way to get into your world, Naruto-kun, and I might have found a way, all that's left is that it would have to be tested." Naruto cheered up at that, but then he realised, Kyuubi was sealed inside him and how exactly were they going to get him out.

Before he could voice this problem out loud , Yoruichi put her arm around Uruhara and teased, "Kisuke-kun had been working on the portals for the past few hundred years."

As soon as she said that, there was a massive killing intent coming from Naruto, they all focused on Naruto and gave him confused looks. Only Uruhara and Yoruichi were standing still and looked as if nothing extraordinary was happening,

Ichigo realised that the killing intent was coming from the strange red power he sensed from within Naruto, not from Naruto.

The ground was shaking, debris was falling from the rooftop, some cutlery fell to the floor and smashed. They had all taken their weapons out, ready to defend themselves in case.

Ichigo frowned, whatever was happening, wasn't good.

To be continued…

**I'm sooo sorry for not updating in nearly a month. I have no excuse! **** LLL**

**School work is tiring, soo many essays and assessments. I had huge loads of homework and controlled assessments. I'm really sorry.**

**The good thing is I will do my best in updating as soon as I can! And I will work harder to keep you guys happy!**

****


End file.
